Saikyo
by Saikyo-master
Summary: Chapter four up. finally settled on a timeframe...between the end of alpha 3 and start of the sf 2 Dan fans unite! plz rr...seriously...and feel free too add ideas for what ya want in the review
1. Default Chapter

Saikyo  
Prelude too fate  
Dan Hibiki. The weakest of the strong? Or is he the strongest of the weak?  
  
A warrior that goes without respect and often underestimated by many.  
  
A man who has fought battles, losing battles, but battles none the less against impossible foes.  
  
Dan Hibiki. He is a man who has done battle with legends.  
  
The lights pounded down on Dan as the fans cheered for the fighters. He was panting hard as he dodged another attack. "Come on I thought I'd get some exorcize outta this!" He laughed before rolling backwards too get out of his opponents reach and stood up...just in time too receive a Sonic boom in his chest.  
  
The force of the blast was enough too propel him into the chain link 'cage' he was fighting in. About the same moment he got his bearings back he lost his air courtesy of Guile's fist as he landed the punch in his stomach. Taking his opening the marine mercilessly pummeled the other warrior.  
  
Somehow Dan mustered the willpower too land a punch in Guile's jaw with enough force too stumble the marine from the pink clad martial artist. Taking his opening Dan quickly used the Dankukyaku landing the three kicks in Guile's chest as he landed he attempted too keep the momentum in his favor as he preformed the Koryuken.  
  
Guile however had a different idea as he evaded the attack and turned a kick into Dan's ribs as he landed.  
  
Guile then decided too ends the fight as Dan felt the boot connect with his head when Guile preformed the flash-kick technique.  
  
Dan didn't even have time too see stars as his world receded into darkness and he collapsed on the canvas. Guile simply walked off too prepare for his next match while Dan lay where he fell until someone finally dragged him off the mat.  
  
Well how'd you like chapter one? In any case the next one should be longer but at the moment im having trouble with ideas...so lemme know if u guys wanna see something...oh right...also I was considering adding a bit of romance into this...I just cant decide with who...so lemme know if u think I should and who dan should be with in ur opinion 


	2. Chapter 2

Saikyo Ch.2

Old Acqaintances

The tournament docter didn't like the idea but in the end had too let Dan leave soon after waking back up.

The master of Saikyo Ryuu walked down the darkened streets of the city. He had come too america after his troubles getting students for his dojo. Heh problems. He didnt have ANY students. "No one appriciates the power of Saikyo Ryuu." Dan commented too himself rubbing his soar spots from the fight with Guile. Sure the tournament he had entered was an underground one but he figured making a good showing there would get him some publicity.

However Dan was suddenly broken from his reverie by the sounds of a fight. He took of at a run around the next corner seeing a few thugs trying too attack and old man. He was completely bald aside from his bushy white eyebrows, and seemed too be wearing an old fasioned martial arts gi with a black jacket around it. The old man wasnt armed however the thugs were. The first one had his hair greased back and wore a pair of expensive sunglasses. Odd considering it was nightime. His weapon was a simple pipe. Another in a black muscle t-shirt and jeans was swinging a chain, the third rather scrawny, held a knife in his hands, finally the last thug and apparent leader of the group seemed to be wearing brass knuckles and a leather jacket.

When the one with the pipe swung at the old man he easily stepped too the side and brought his knee up into his gut sending the thug staggering back gasping for air. Dan ,however, was unaware of that event as he leapt into action with a flying sidekick into the chain weilding thugs back. He stumbled foreward nearly falling on his face before turning around. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Ha. You dont recognize the Master of Saikyo Ryuu the legendary Dan Hibiki?" He asked a cocky grin on his face. 'Heh. I dont care what THEY think. I can beat these punks.' He thought too himself.

"Legendary?" The thug with the brass knuckles snorted. "Legendary loser maybe."

Dan growled at that. "Guess i'll just have t'show ya the power of Saikyo ryuu!" And with that he charged at the thug with the chain who had finally regained his balance and turned around swinging the chain at him but before he could attack Dan punched him in the gut and turned a spinning kick into his side rolling backwards. "c'mon now. I thought i was just a loser?"

The old man wasnt just watching this however as he jump kicked the thug that attacked him in the face, grabbing his shirt and repeatedly kneeing him in the stomache before delevering a knockout punch too his temple. He turned too glare at the knife weilder and when he was attacked slammed his fists into his wrist sending the knife flying as he followed up wrapping his arm around his neck turning and throwing him too the ground.

"Heh not bad old man." Dan said dodging the chain before he grabbed it yanking the chain from his grasp and throwing it away. "ready for a real attack?" Dan asked charging the surprised thug his fist held back. "KORYUKEN!" he yelled performing his uppercut into the thugs jaw as he stumbled Dan again attacked planting two good punches into either side of his head watching him fall down unconcious. The old man had meanwhile finished knocking out the knife weilder.

"Wanna just give up?" Dan asked with a thumbs up too the leader.

"Too you? Heh. Thats funny." He commented taking up a boxing stance. "Y'see I'm a real fighter. Unlike you and the lucky old geezer there." With those words he started attacking Dan with punch after punch forcing the pink martial artist back farther against the wall.

The old man observed with interest.

Dan however cursed too himself as he was blocking brass knuckles with his arms, with the said appendages quickly massing pain and feeling as though they were going numb. Finally with his back against the wall Dan had one last idea quickly rolling too the side as the boxer planted his fist into the wall the moment Dan got up he readied himself and launched at his opponent. "DANKUKYAKU!" he called out landing the first blow in his chest the second in his face and the third in his temple knocking the last thug out easily. "Heh. Like I said. 'The LEGENDARY Dan Hibiki'."

"Hardly legendary Dan." The old man commented finally garnering the other man's attention. "Who do you think-Retsu!?" He yelled in surprise.

"Glad you recognize me." He replied with a wane smile...

(yes Guile is in the air force. thats my bad. hope you all like chapter 2)


	3. Retraining

Saikyo CH. 3

Retraining

"R-retsu!" Dan repeated stunned.

"Yes. we've established that my name is Retsu." The older man sighed.

"Wow...I havent seen you since I left Gouken's training." Dan said fixing his gi as they began walking away leaving the group of would be muggers on the ground.

"Left?" Retsu asked. "If I recall Gouken expelled you from the dojo. Right in front of Ken and Ryu. And myself."

"Yeah yeah. Turns out that was for the best anyhow." Dan said flexing. "I didnt have those too around all the time too compare myself too. And it gave me the chance too create my own style. Combining...what father taught me about Muay Thai, and what i learned from the old man...uh hey...your a long way from japan anyway...what are you doing here?"

Retsu sighed. "Gouken is dead."

That stopped Dan in his tracks. "He's...what?"

Retsu nodded turning his full attention too Dan. "Yes. It happened just after the first world warrior tournament, i myself had been off for some training, from what I gather Gouki returned. However that isnt what he calls himself anymore. Now he goes by 'Akuma'. He challanged Gouken once more but this time it was diffrent. He'd finally acheived the power he'd wanted. Their battle was intense, that can be told from the state the dojo was in when I returned. Ryu had already left too seek out Ken, no doubt they wish too avenge their master as much as I wish too avenge my old freind."

"Even knowing that someone strong enough too defeat Gouken is far more powerful then you?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose it's the same as you. Seeking too defeat Sagat even though he far suprasses you yourself." Retsu returned with a smirk.

"Ha! Thats where your wrong old man. I defeated Sagat with these two hands! I avenged my father!" His serious demenor gone now replaced with exitement at the memory Dan thrust his fist toward the sky. "I DID IT OYAJI! YAHOOIE!"

"Settle down baka!" Retsu ordered belting the back of Dan's head. "Now then do you have a place too stay?"

"Of course." Dan said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm staying in a hotel not too far from here...wait a minute!" He exclaimed suddenly. "You want too stay there dont you?"

"Well I'm mearly a wandering vagabond now. Until I find Gouki and defeat him I will keep wandering the world. But I can repay you for your help." He replied.

"Uh huh. and how is that?"

"I'll retrain you."

At this Dan began laughing hysterically. "YOU!? Train me?"

Retsu again hit him. "From what i've seen of your 'Saikyo Ryuu' you need too be retrained. This headlong clumzy style cant be what you imagined. And dont forget, when Gouken expelled you we had a fight as well. I won."

"That was years ago!" Dan yelled.

"Alright then. Prove your good enough too beat me." Retsu said smirking as he took a combat stance.

"My pleasure!" Dan called charging the older martial artist.

Five Minutes later

Dan is on the ground, on his stomache, unconcious. "This is going too take a lot of work." Retsu sighed nudging Dan's side with his foot.

"This...isnt...over...sagat...i duncare...if...its...the...twenty seventh...lose..." The Pink martial artist mumbled as Retsu sweatdropped.

Finally the Master of Saikyo Ryuu came too his senses and was able too lead Retsu too his Hotel room 'out of sympathy for a fellow martial artist. NOT for training. But i will keep you company during your own training old man.' was what he said.

Next day

Retsu watched as Dan performed the kata's that had long ago been drilled into him by Gouken. "Move your left foot in. Straiten your arm. Dont slouch so much." He sighed it was indeed like watching a child perform it. But Dan did have something, many people said he had neither talent nor skill. But he had something else retsu could recognize. Dedication. For all his flaws Dan was dedicated too his art.

The old man smiled as he realzed, Dan reminded him of himself. He didnt have much 'talent' but talent will only bring a man so far. The rest is all their own dedication. He became a great fighter through his dedication alone. Many have great talent but fall through the cracks for lack of dedication. Many become great through dedication rather then talent.

He saw Dan's dedication, and he wanted too guide that. Too help him become stronger. "DONT SLACK OFF!" He yelled breaking from his thoughts as he saw Dan relaxing himself. "Now that your properly warmed up. 50 laps around the hotel. Now!" He called out as Dan started running out of pure instinct from the tone in retsu's voice. Dan's new 'Sensei' chuckled.

The hotel was actually a fairly large one so the fifty leps retsu wanted him too run took a fair amount of time. When he got back too him he was sweating a bit and panting.

Retsu smiled drinking some bottled water. "Very good. Now 100 push ups...well on second thought...since you believe your so powerful...two hundred and fifty. go!"

"No way old man! Your NOT my teacher."

"No, but I did defeat you. When you can do the same too me i'll acknowledge your ability and leave." That seemed too motivate Dan as he dropped too his hands in the hotel room and started doing pushups.

"one...two...three..."

Finally after Dan finished the 'warm up' which consisted of the run, the pushups, an equal number of situps, and a long stretch, he sparred with retsu. Again losing in short order.

"You have a lot of work too do Dan." Retsu said finally letting him have a break. "but i believe you can come through it. Become stronger."

Dan nodded. "and is the training gonna be like this everyday?"

"Of course not. Tomorrow I'm having you buy wrist and Ankle weights."

(sorry for a pretty uninspired chapter and as for the things i've said during the story

1: From what i understand Go practiced Muay thai, which would make since after all he was killed by injuries from a fight with sagat, the muay thai emporer

2: according too the sources i have Retsu wasnt Gouken's student. He was an old freind of his.

3: Gouki is Akuma's name in the original japanese version. I just decided too use both by saying that 'Gouki' changed his name too 'Akuma' after he began using the Satsu no Hadou and this concludes this chapter)


	4. Self help

**Saikyo**

Chapter Four:

Self Help

"Gadouken!" Dan yelled throwing his hand foreward. "Gadouken! Gadouken! GADOUKEN!" He continued yelling as he launched his ki attack. "Damnit. It's still no where near what it should be." He grumbled whiping sweat from his forehead. Its deceptively tiring to use a ki attack in battle.

Retsu nodded at his unwilling pupil. "Yes but you have an advantage with having such short range." He said eating their meal. It was the last day they'd be staying in this hotel. They'd been at the training for a week now, Dan snorted at Retsu's comment. "Im serious." He said unperturbed by the other martial artist. "Gouken himself said that a warrior who knows how to use his ki in such a way as the Hadouken would risk becoming dependant on it. And so they would neglect their physical training and once finding a warrior who could get past it they would no longer hold enough power to defeat that opponent. Having such short range on your attack means you must continue your physical training."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Dan yeilded the point.

"You also shouldnt practice such attacks indoors." The elder martial artist said eating room service. "But in any case we shall be leaving soon since our time in this room is nearly up."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Dan asked glaring at him.

"You still cannot defeat me." Retsu said casually. "So I shall continue your retraining. Try to omelet its fantastic."

Dan's patience for the old man was wearing thin. "Old man can you NOT run up our bill here! Its costing most of my savings just to stay here and feed us!"

"You should have chosen a less expensive residence." Retsu said finishing his breakfast. "Come on then." He told Dan heading for the door.

"Stupid old man..." Dan grumbled following him out of the room, paying his bill at the check in counter and finally exiting the hotel. Looking back now one could tell it was an eleborate place, probably five star. "Hmm...whats this?" Dan asked picking up a discarded copy of a newspaper. " 'gang riots continue in Metro City.'" Dan read the headline with interest. "Hey...waitaminute...WE'RE in Metro city!...Ha! Yahoooie!"

"How does that make you happy!?" Retsu demanded glaring at Dan.

"Don't you see? If I clean up these streets I'll have hordes of people BEGGING to be my students!" Dan explained a look of triumph on his face.

"I see." Retsu sighed. "and suppose you fail? But...very well. We'll call it a training exorcise."

"Whaddaya mean 'exorcise'?" Dan asked.

"Simple, I will accompany you and if I deam it necissary lend my aid to you." Retsu responded looking down the street. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yeah old man. I'll show ya the real power of the greatest martial art ever devised. The power that my fists alone hold...SAIKYO RYUU!" Dan was already bragging about his victory while Retsu shook his head.

"Hmmm..." Retsu hummed thoughtfully as he finished reading the article. "The third uprising of the Mad Gear gang...formerly defeated by the heros of Metro City Cody, Guy, and the mayor Mike Haggar after kidnapping the mayors daughter...well then let us begin shall we?" The elder martial artist commented walking down the street depositing the newspaper into a trashcan.

The two didn't walk far before seeing the return of the gang from their first encounter vandalizing a shop.

"You know if you do evil evil comes back to you." Retsu said nodding sagely at them.

"Ah shut up old ma-" The brass knuckled member said turning around and seeing them again. "OH CRAP!" He yelled to the others. "Scatter!" With that word they all took off running in diffrent directions the bandages they were wearing having little effect on their retreat.

"Hmmm. If everyone's gonna be that afraid of me this is gonna be real easy." Dan said giving the v for victory, Retsu sighed looking at him.

'Making this man into a presentable martial artist is going to be quite a challange.' He thought. 'Gouken old freind give me strength so that I can endure him as you did.'

"Hey earth to Retsu?" Dan asked waving his hand in front of him.

"Hmm?" Retsu said. "Ah yes. Well lets continue your training."

Dan sighed looking at Retsu. "Going senile already old man?"

"Be quite baka!" Retsu said belting Dan again. "Now then...we might as well look around for a bit. I'd like to get an idea of just how much trouble we're in."

Alright i'd like to say right now that im sorry it took me this long and that i know the chapter is pretty lame but we're finally moving toward the plot. And just wait till ya see whose backing Mad Gear now. 


	5. Chains, Blades, and a plot Oh my!

Saikyo

Ch. 5

Chains, Blades, and a plot. Oh my!

Dan and Retsu had left each other to search around agreeing to meet back in front of the hotel in one hour each one taking off in a diffrent direction.

"Hahahahahaha!" Dan laughed standing alone in a park. "I guess this 'Mad Gear gang' heard I was in town and decided it would be best not to get involved."

"Please. Why would anyone be afraid of you?" A voice from behind Dan demanded of him.

"Because I'm the legendary master of Saikyo Ryuu." He said turning around looking at a cop with a scruffy beard, holding his nightsick out for ready use.

"Hmph. And what do you intend to do eh?"

"Simple. Im going to beat this 'Mad gear' into submission and finally get the glory and recognition I deserve!"

"I see. Well...I can't let ya do that!" With a move that belied his girth he charged at Dan swinging the nightstick satisfied hearing the crack as it connected with the martial artists head...and then gaping in shock as Dan stood there.

"Well...that wasn't very nice. I'm gonna have to pay you back. GADOUKEN!" yelling his attack Dan thrust his hand foreward and the ball of ki went foreward all of eight inches.

"Ha! What was that suppo-" The cop was cut off as Dan's fist hit him in the gut quickly he moved again slamming his left foot into the cops head staggering him back a little.

"Ha. You fell for it." Dan said thumming his nose as he took a fighting stance again. "I knew the Gadouken wouldnt make it that far so I used it as a diversion from my REAL attack."

"Assaulting an officer? YOUR UNDER ARREST!" The cop yelled swinging his nightstick again, this time however Dan was prepared and moved to the side landing a whipkick into his side as the cop tried to hit his leg with the nightstick.

"Hey YOU started this fight." Dan said ignoring the painful bruise that had formed just after the cop hit him. 'lets NOT let him know he hurt me...'

"Well...you might wanna know who your messing with then you punk." He said stepping back a bit. "I'm a member of the Mad Gear gang you've just decided to oppose. You can call me Eddie E."

"What?" Dan asked grinning. "Don't they give you minions last names around here?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Eddie yelled trying again to hit Dan and this time taking a punch int he face breaking his nose rather easily.

"Hey. You got blood all over my new fighting gloves." Dan said inspecting them. "I think you owe me money to buy new ones."

"I'll...give you...something." He growled throwing the nightstick at him and drawing his gun.

"Oh...hell!" Dan yelled leaping away from the 'projectile' noticing Eddie had drawn his firearm, and certainly didn't seem averse to the idea of using it, showing a good deal of anger, as well as blood dripping onto his uniform from his broken nose. "Hey...c'mon now, can't we talk this over?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Eddie asked moving towards Dan. "Heh. Shoulda just taken the beatdown. Too bad."

Dan was nervouse but seeing Eddie moving slowly closer to him he got an idea. 'Hope this works...' he thought. 'cuz if it doesn't I die...' With a shaky hand Dan reached into his Gi into a pocket he sewed into it a while ago pulling out a pre-autographed picture of himself. "Premium sign!" He yelled throwing it at Eddie like a shuriken but a wind caused it to vear off instead of hitting his hands it went up and cut his cheek before floating away and to the ground.

"What the hell was tha-" He was stunned to see the ground Dan had covered. In fact he was within arms reach of him.

"SHINKUU GADOUKEN!" Dan yelled releasing a much larger version of his Gadouken, and with the distance closed between them managed to impact the lage ball of ki into his chest knocking Eddie backwards and onto the ground gasping for breath. "Want some more, or maybe since you say your a member of Mad Gear you can tell me where to find them huh?" He asked walking over to the downed cop making sure to kick the gun as far away from him as he could.

"F-fine..." Eddie groaned. "It's...one of the warehouses...downtown."

"Thanks." Dan said. "Better tell the old man." He thought taking off back to the hotel at a light jog.

Eddie E. smirked taking out his radio. "Boss?" he asked. After a few moments of static on the other side a voice with a light spanish accent answered.

"What is it?"

"We've got trouble..."

"You assured me that the ninja, the convict, and the mayor would not be a problem." The voice snapped at him. Anger showing easily making Eddie shudder.

"It's not them...it was some guy in a pink karate uniform."

"A man in pink? How strange. I'll have to use some people who can actually fight now." The voice sighed. "be thankful I'm allowing you to keep your life."

"Y-yes boss!" Eddie yelped. "I'll...uhm...update you later...oh...eheh...he's...going to be heading for the...base...soon?"

A sigh on the otherside was followed by a growl. "Hide yourself Eddie E. Hope that your ugliness will not make you too easily found by my blades. Or I will kill you."

Shivering Eddie turned off the radio and limped to his car leaning against the seat for a few moments before he drove off.

Retsu had walked off soon after Dan had taking the opposite direction.

"Now...where to look?" He asked himself. "I suppose...near the section of town where more affluent people live. It would at least be a place to look for muggers and such."

Following his theory Retsu walked around in the area of town he and Dan had already been in. 'well...I must appear to be pretty good prey, just an old man walking around.' He thought slowing his speed and slouching slightly to make himself seem more vulnerable.

"Heh. Well well well old man." Retsu smiled to himself turning around too face the people behind him.

Instead of multiple people there was actually only one. A large man wearing what seemed to be dressed in samurai gear including a helmat. In his hands he held a pair of Sai's.

"And you would be?" Retsu asked eyeing the weapons as he took a defensive stance.

"The names Sodom. You should remember it although...your probably gonna be in the hospital too long and to soon for it to make a diffrence." He said holding the sai's in a ready position.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See I heard from the guys you and your freind beat up about an old Japanese guy and some guy in a pink gi walking around beating up people in the gang. Now I'm willing to let you and your freind off easy all you need to do is join Mad Gear, with my recommandation I'm sure the other two leaders'll have no problem letting you in."

"No." Retsu said evenly. "I have no desire to join such an orginization nor can I allow you to hold me away from my own goal. However I shall use you to determine my current strength."

"Fine. I can tell from your clothes your a martial artist, lets see how strong you are!" Sodom challanged thrusting his sai at Retsu.

The elder martial artist moved to the side and planted his knee into Sodom's gut leaping back before Sodom could return the blow.f

"Ha." Sodom laughed. "See this? I can take everything you can dish out." He said pointing to his 'armor' which appeared to be football pads.

"Yes. They do seem to have absorbed some of the blow but your still having a little trouble breathing."

"Your about to as well." Sodom said rushing him.

Retsu planted a front snap kick into Sodom's face, achieving little more then slowing him down but that wasn't the end as he grabbed his arms and stepped foreward slightly putting his left leg behind both of Sodom's and straitening the leg while pushing Sodom with enough force to knock him to the ground and skidding him across the ground. However Sodom got to his feet faster then Retsu bargained for and made a slash with his Sai's cutting through part of his gi and leaving a light trail of blood on his arm.

"Ah you have some level of skill I see." Retsu said looking over the cut on his bicep. Light probably only going through the first two or three layers of skin although it did managed to get some blood. "Then there's little reason for me to hold back like this." That said Retsu kicked out at Sodom's kneecap, the samurai wanna-be quickly jumped back leaving Retsu to dash at him leaping up planting a flying sidekick into his head then dropping low when he hit the ground driving an uppercut into his chin. Sodom finally made a counter with a few wild swipes of his sais cutting Retsu's gi more but he wasnt paying attention to that as he jumped up kicking him in the chest as Sodom tried to block the headshot he expected.

"You...you are good." Sodom said holding his sais in an 'x'. "So why don't you take my advice and join us?"

"Because I do not do evil." Retsu said watching him carefully.

"The mad gear is NOT evil!" Sodom yelled running at Retsu with all his speed. "Jigoku scrape!" He yelled using the attack on Retsu. He realized though that he passed through Retsu's body a bit TOO easily. The realization came late however as he felt a punch hit him in the back, followed by a leaping kick in the back of his head, and finally an elbow drive right over the top. Even with the pads and helmat the blows left him dazed.

"That attack was fairly impressive. Keep training though. It will be a long time before you can beat me like this. With that said Retsu got in front of his opponent driving a foreknuckle punch into the eye of his helmat's mask staggering him back and finally sent a front stretch kick hitting the unprotected jaw of his foe. Retsu quickly moved back waiting for Sodom's next move.

He didn't need to wait long before Sodom, in a rage, charged him both of his sais pointed at Retsu's chest. Retsu quickly moved to the side suffering a fairly deep cut across his side but he quickly wrapped his arms around Sodom's head cutting off as much of his oxygen as he could with the helmat interfearing.

In his surprise Sodom dropped the sais and soon began punding as hard as he could on Retsu's back as the old man held firm choking him until he eventually passed out.

"Whew. He was stronger then I gave him credit for." Retsu said tossing his sais away and quickly stripped off his pads leaving the helmat on to leave SOME of his dignity he then pressed a point on Sodom's chest with a gasp he sat strait up. "I see my expertise in pressure points has not faded over the years."

"What...what did you do?"

"I won." Retsu replied glaring at him. "So then tell me more about mad gear. Like where I can find all of them and how many of you there are."

Sodom groaned but decided to give in. 'After all' he reasoned to himself. 'He probably wont be able to beat both of the other leaders.' "We went through a shrinkage the last two times...we only have about a twenty-five members. Our base is the biggest warehouse downtown."

"Thank you." Retsu said hitting a diffrent point on his chest and Sodom fell back to the ground snoring. "I wonder how Dan's luck went." He said walking back to the hotel occasionally rubbing one of his injuries.

"What kept ya old man?" Dan asked sitting on a bench.

"Finding out abour our enemies."

"You could have just let me do that. They're-"

"Downtown. Numbering between twenty and thirty." Retsu cut in. "Well then lets go."

Dan nodded. "Let's go whoop some ass!"

Retsu shook his head smiling lightly. 'At least he's enthusiastic.'

"Well...this is annoying." The voice with the Spanish accent said, it now seemed to belong to a slim well muscled man although his face was hidden behind shadows, his right hand seemed to have knives protruding from it also sitting on a large comfertable looking chair. "Sodom has just called in. It seems the old man defeated him." He shook his head. "And now the pink gi and old man BOTH know where we are. BIRDIE!" he yelled out.

"Yeah Vega?" Another man asked entering, a sharp contrast to his 'freind' he was a large burly well muscled black man speaking with a thick british accent, wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans with chains wrapped around both his forearms, his hair was swept up into a mowhawk that came into a point with a whole cut into it and a tattoo of a heart on his head.

With a growl the man showed his face glaring at Birdie. "Your going to take our people and guard this building. Prove to me that I didn't waist my time sparing your hidious face from prison and taking you with me after Lord Bison was killed. I had best have not waisted that portion of my money from working for shadowlaw staying here either."

"Ha. Don't worry about that." Birdie said swinging one of his chains. "I'll show ya how strong I am!"

"Good." Vega said watching him exit the room as he leaned back into his chair looking at his claw. "However if they fail..." He smiled. "You shall again taste the blood of a victem. The whole reason I stayed afterwards...setting up my own orginization, to destroy that which is ugly while preserving that which is bueatiful. And of course, to find a strong, beautiful opponent."

Alrighty then time for the explinations again.

One: If i recall about Eddie E. from the final fight games he didnt really 'fight' you but chased you down in his car. So he isn't really a fighter. Thats why dan was able to beat him so easily.

Two: I'm sorry about how I used Sodom...i couldnt remember his moves...and ah...the fight he had with Retsu ran longer then i expected it too...

Three: Okay as for Vega and Birdie, when Bison is beaten in alpha three shadowlaw gets in bad straits. And since Vega (as far as i know at least) was really more of a hired mercenary for shadowlaw then a real member he no doubt got enough money to fund a few gangs...maybe more...heh heh heh.

And now for a fun fact: Zangief was ment to be gay. He's actually the Japense stereotype of a gay guy. Large, hairy, wears little clothing. Eheh...scary huh? can you imagine HIM hitting on you fellas?

His victory quote to ryu (in the original japanese characters have a specific win quote for the people they beat) he tells him 'i dont like projectiles but i like YOU personally'


End file.
